Happy Birthday Stephanie
by Ojjacob
Summary: It's Stephanie's Birthday and Ranger has a surprise.


_**Happy Birthday Stephanie**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I had just returned from my last mission that lasted eight months. Seven months and twenty – nine days too long for my liking. It didn't go as I planned, no matter how many scenarios my team and I went over, it all somehow blew up and it was one of the most fucked up missions I've ever been assigned. In my opinion my damn handler intentionally sent me out without the proper Intel in the hopes I'd be killed or disappear without any trace left of my body. The powers that be were definitely scared when I told them this would be my last mission. They were afraid that I'd talk, so afraid in fact that they had no choice but to agree to the terms of my separation agreement.

I black balled them into offering Rangeman all the government contracts having to do with security and missions. I would be the one selecting the team and we would gather our own Intel. I insisted that my clearance remain TS/SCI classification, which is an elite category of Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information. My core team was raised to Top Secret classification and the rest of my men were moved to Secret status, it was important to increase our security credentials in order for us to gather the information necessary with access to every source available, because I certainly did not trust the powers that be. This also gave me the power to demand my fee based on the nature of the mission and if I felt the safety and well being of my men would be compromised, I would pull them out immediately. I also negotiated a hefty six figure salary for myself, my handler finally agreed because I started walking out the door saying I'd had enough of his car salesman tactics. Little did he know that I am not proud of what I've had to do and would never divulge any of the details of my missions but it gave me bargaining power.

Apparently some of Stephanie's crappy luck has rubbed off on me because I was called out for a mission two weeks after Morelli had broken off the relationship with her. Believe that one; the bastard had the audacity to end things. He called saying he had something serious to talk to me about and reluctantly I agreed. He's good detective and I trust his instincts but I certainly don't trust him on a personal nature.

"Morelli, I don't have a lot of time, what is it you have to discuss?"

"Manoso, give me a break okay, this is for your benefit, don't piss me off otherwise I'll walk out and leave you to live a miserable life."

I had no choice but to listen to what the prick had to say.

"In case you haven't heard, I broke it off with Stephanie, before you go into a rage, I told her it was all me. I couldn't go back and forth with this game any longer I was upfront and told her that I am aware of her love and connection for you, she didn't deny her feelings which told me there will be no future for the two of us."

I sat staring at him showing no emotion what so ever, I wanted to kill him for hurting her.

"Manoso, I love Stephanie but I am not in love with her. Our families have continually pushed us together, hers more than mine, the Burg wants us together and we both just fell into a trap that we could not get out of or do anything to change it."

He waited for my response as I continued with my cold stare.

"Stephanie will move on and if you don't hurry up and get your shit together it won't be with you. I know for a fact there is list of men waiting in line to have a relationship with her."

"What makes you think she's in love with me Morelli?"

"Oh come on, you think I'm a fucking fool, the whole world can see the two of you are in love with each other, you and Stephanie are too stupid to see it for yourselves. Manoso, you better act on what I'm telling you or else you will lose her for the rest of your life and you'll be miserable not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing you in all your misery."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"As I said, I love her and want to see her happy but unfortunately it's you and only you who can give her the happiness she deserves. No one else on this earth can pull it off. I tried to ignore her feelings for you but the love the two of you have for each other is too powerful, the bond is unbreakable and nothing and no one can penetrate it and I don't mean that in any sexual content either."

"Morelli, thank you telling me this, I appreciate it. Stephanie will not know about this conversation from me, if you choose to tell her then that's up to you. Otherwise it stays between us."

After my meeting with the cop, I spent a couple of days at the beach house to think things through and get my shit together to decide once and for all if I can give Stephanie the love and happiness that she deserves. I made my decision and called her on my way home.

"Hi Ranger, what's up, where have you been?" she asked with her sweet sexy voice which sounded like I woke her up from a nap.

"Babe, I've been on a fact finding trip and want to discuss it with you. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, is everything okay with you, are you alright?" She sounded pretty concerned.

"Yeah, everything is good. Wear something nice, I'll pick you up at seven."

When I got back to the office, I told everyone that I would be off line for the next twenty four hours and not to call unless it's a matter of life or death. No sooner had I finished giving out instructions, I received the familiar alert that belonged to my handler.

"FUCK. . ." I shouted looking at my phone. I sent the information to Tank and the core team which consisted of Lester and Bobby. "SON OF A BITCH, I have enough time to take Stephanie to dinner and then I have leave." I rambled as I made my way up the stairs to my apartment to make the usual arrangements before I head out on a mission.

I was pressed for time so I arranged for Cal to take us to New York in the Rangeman chopper where we would have a private rooftop dinner, candles and soft music playing in the background. I have exactly four hours from the time I pick her up. I wore my fitted black Armani suit that Stephanie loves so much. I unlocked my safe and took out a black diamond eternity band that I bought specifically for her birthday a few years ago, but she was hot and heavy with the cop so it had been locked up ever since.

I arrived at her apartment at the designated time holding a dark red long stem rose; it was so dark it looked black. I knocked on the door like a proper date I didn't think it was appropriate to let myself in. The door opened to the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Don't get me wrong, Stephanie was absolutely beautiful even when she's covered in garbage, but tonight she looked different, she had a glow about her that I haven't seen before. Her eyes were dancing with excitement and they were sparkling.

"Hi Ranger, you look handsome. Come in." She said smiling.

"Babe, you look stunning, that dress is beautiful on you." I said as I kissed her gently on the lips and gave her the rose.

"This is gorgeous, how long did you have to search to find the most perfect rose to ever exist?"

"Well Babe, are you ready to go?" She said goodbye to her rat, threw in a treat and we walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I opened the door for her and positioned myself comfortably behind the wheel of my Porsche and we left her parking lot and headed back to Rangeman.

"Ranger, why are we heading back to the office?" She asked confused.

"You'll soon find out." We pulled into the garage and took the elevator straight to the roof of our building and the look on her face when she saw the chopper was priceless.

"Ranger?" She replied as her voice raised an octave or two.

"Be patient." I helped her climb in and joined her. I buckled her seat belt and made sure she was situated before I instructed Cal to take off. "Lift this bird off the ground." She was looking out the window at the lights below shining throughout the city. Thirty-five minutes later we arrived at the hotel rooftop. The ride was smooth thanks to Cal, he's a good pilot. Stephanie sat looking out the window with her signature wide open mouth that only she can display that makes you want to fall in love with her.

I helped her out of the chopper and escorted her to the rooftop sunroom; the table was set with service for two and a vase with one dozen roses that matched the one I gave her back at the apartment. The soft music was playing, candles of various shapes and sizes were lit all over the room with white lights hung in various places.

"Oh, Ranger this is beautiful, is this our first official date?"

"Yes it is." I answered giving her a smile.

"Well you outdid yourself." She said kissing me. I took her hand and led her to the table. Our server poured wine in our glasses.

"Babe, things haven't panned out as I originally planned, after my phone call with you I received a call from my handler. Unfortunately I have to cut our evening short, we have approximately three hours to have dinner and enjoy the special evening I had planned. I'm sorry that it's been ruined."

"Is it a safe mission and how long will you be gone?" She asks the same question for every mission.

"Hopefully and I'm not sure of time frame."

"Well thank you for planning an awesome and romantic first date even though it's been cut short."

"I've already ordered our meal and dessert to speed things up; I don't want to spend our time on the food."

The salads were brought to our table which to my surprise she devoured, she must not have eaten today and probably spent the entire afternoon getting prepared for tonight. I asked her for a dance in between our salad and main entrée.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I planned our first date to last twenty-four hours, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I return from my mission."

"I know Ranger, it's your job and it's important otherwise I am sure you wouldn't be going."

Our dinner arrived as we finished dancing. We enjoyed a tasty steak and lobster meal and she didn't disappoint, she left nothing on her plate. Most women eat like a bird when they're with a man, but not Stephanie.

"Babe, I spent a couple of days at the beach house, I had some thinking to do and wanted to be able to tell you everything tonight but now I have to fast forward things."

She watched me struggle for the right words to say.

"While at the beach, I decided to pull my head out of the sand and think clearly about us and I want a relationship with you. I want us to work on our 'someday' if you'll give me that honor."

She continued looking at me and her eyes were shining and about to be filled with tears. I took her hand kissing it and she gave me a smile that came from her heart through to her eyes.

"Ranger, I am speechless. I don't know what to say."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"I hope you'll say you want a relationship with me too."

The server came to our table carrying a tray with a small two tier chocolate cake and as soon as she saw it, she started licking her lips. I pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Babe, I've had this for quite some time now, but please accept this promise ring until I return from the mission."

"What are you promising?" she asked with a confused look.

"A promise towards our someday." I said kissing her hand and taking the ring out of the box. "Will you promise to wait for me?"

"Are you serious about all this?" She asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Stephanie, no qualifiers, no conditions; I truly love you with all my heart."

"Ranger, I love you too, I've been too damn stupid to admit it."

"You'll wait for me?"

"Absolutely, now hurry and put the ring on before you change your mind." I took her right hand and slipped the ring on her finger. We danced a little while longer until our date came to an end and unfortunately we headed back home.

"Please stay at my apartment Babe; it will make my mission easier knowing you're sleeping in my bed."

"Can Rex stay too?"

"Yes he can, Cal will help you with your things tonight." We arrived sooner than I wanted, I kissed her with all that I had making sure the taste of her lasted throughout my mission.

"Babe, I love you."

"Oh and how I love you too my sexy Cuban."

As I walked inside the building we parted ways with our typical words of advice.

"Don't get shot Ranger."

"Don't go crazy Babe."

I left the woman I've loved for so long in the garage as I walked inside to prepare myself for the upcoming mission. I took a quick look watching her get in the car with Cal my heart sighed with relief knowing she would be sleeping in my bed.

That was eight months ago, as is always the case, the first thing I do when I return from a mission is to go and see Stephanie and watch her sleep. I wasn't sure if she would stay at my apartment the entire time I was gone so I decided to stop to see her. I noticed her car wasn't in the parking lot but knowing my crazy loveable girl it probably went up in smoke. A soft light was visible through the living room window. Yeah she was asleep. When I sit in her chair and watch her, it clears all the shit I've just left.

I unlocked her door and walked in to find new furniture, I figured she re-decorated her place and the rat had passed on. I quietly moved to her bedroom to find two bodies in her bed.

"What the fuck." I shouted as I switched the light on. To say I was surprised and shocked is an understatement of epic proportions.

"Well ain't this a pip, it's the man in black sneaking in to have his way with me." Edna Mazur blurted out sounding like Mae West. Did I mention the two old farts were buck naked? Yep I need eye bleach for that vision to forever be erased.

"Edna, what is going on, where the hell is Stephanie?" I asked getting pretty pissed off because I was totally confused and out of sorts.

"Oh honey, she moved out didn't you know?"

"Explain NOW." I said as I sat down with my hand to my gun ready to shoot.

"You are such a silly man sometimes; I don't know how you became so successful." Meanwhile, the old coot in bed with Edna looked like he was about to have heart failure.

"Mrs. Mazur, I don't have time for this shit. Talk to me."

"Baby, she moved out six months ago, she got rid of all her things and your men helped take her things to her new place." The old bat was enjoying making me squirm and not in a good way I might add.

"EDNA." I shouted which scared the two of them.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry honey I wanted to pull one over on you." She said laughing,

"I'm giving you to the count of three or this one gets it in between the eyes." I said pointing to the old man who now was white as a ghost.

"She moved into your apartment, said she wanted to surprise you when you came back from your trip."

I walked to her and kissed her on the head and as I walked out I heard words that will forever be etched in my brain.

"Now that he woke us up, honey I'm gonna ride you like a bull." She said as she climbed on top of him. There isn't enough bleach to wipe out these visions, far worse than anything I've witnessed during my covert missions. I couldn't get out of the apartment and into my car fast enough.

What would usually take twenty minutes to drive from her apartment to mine took me all of twelve minutes, I needed to put what I just saw behind me and clear my mind and ears I couldn't wait to look into the beautiful eyes of my girl.

I climbed the stairs two maybe even three at a time; I couldn't get to her fast enough. I quietly made my way inside my apartment knowing she'd be asleep at this hour. I stood in the door way and stared at the love of my life. A few minutes later she began to stir.

"Ranger?" She said groggily and sat up leaning on her elbows.

"Yeah Babe, it's me." She jumped out of bed and straight into my arms; she wrapped her legs around my waist and showered me with kisses. And I kissed her back.

"Is it really you or am I dreaming? Pinch me so I know."

"You're not dreaming trust me I'm the real thing. I promise." I assured her.

"I was so scared something happened and you were hurt, you've been gone so long. Don't ever do that to me again." She said crying and slapping my chest. "Turn the light on, I want to see if you're in once piece and you have all your body parts."

"I have my fingers, toes and the rest of my body parts believe me I am in one piece." She wanted to look me over but I wouldn't release her and continued holding her.

"Ranger, I'm so glad you're home." And she cried hysterically. I carried her to the bed and I sat down with her on my lap.

"Babe, you called this place home."

"I stayed here for a few days after you left and when I went back to my place I missed you, it killed me knowing you were far away from me. So I decided to move in your apartment permanently, I gave my place to Grandma Mazur in case you didn't like the idea. I can move back to my place if you don't want me here." She said in between tears and breaths.

"Of course I want you here; Grandma can stay at your old place you are never going back there. This is our home now. It feels like home already with you in it."

"I hope you don't have any more missions coming up any time soon." Her crying had slowed down and I continued to hold her.

"Babe, I just finished my last mission, I will be home from now on."

" **RANGER."** She screamed and let loose her happy tears. And we spent the remainder of the early hours and the next twenty-eight hours making mad passionate love, we made up for seven months and twenty – nine days of being away from each other.

Since she surprised me by permanently moving into my apartment I now had some serious planning to do and fast because Stephanie's birthday was one week away. The party was going to be held at Amici Milano where I have booked the entire restaurant for a private surprise party. Stephanie thought we were going to a Halloween party. I asked Ella to make or order a birthday cake and keep it in the Halloween theme and enlist the help of Lula, Marylou and Connie with decorating the restaurant. I instructed the guest list be kept to immediate family and close friends since the seating capacity at Amici's was one hundred people. I gave the task of shopping for our costumes to Stephanie, knowing that would keep her busy and out of the way of anyone involved in the planning to ensure no one opened their mouth. The guests were all informed that costumes were required. Thank the good Lord I had Ella planning the party because there was no way in hell I could have ever pulled it off.

As much as I hated to do it, I did invite the cop and his new love interest to the party, apparently in the months I was away, Stephanie and Morelli's relationship took a different turn and from what she said they've become close friends. I told her I wasn't going to come between their newfound relationship as long as it did not include double dating. She agreed when I threatened to send him to a 'STAN' country if it was ever discussed.

It was the day of the party and Stephanie had been so busy searching for the perfect costumes. As if anyone would be shocked, she was Wonder Woman and yes, I was Batman. I knew she'd do that, I have to say the costumes were pretty good, not the typical made in China type.

I drove to the restaurant to meet the ladies who just finished the last of the decorations and they had done a good job, the colors were purple, black and orange. In the corner of the room was a round table with a three tier cake, the bottom two layers were in purple and the top was a dark almost black chocolate cake. The top tier had a small brown tree with battery operated light bulbs and a small black cat. Ella said it was made out of fondant, whatever that is. Also on the top layer was a little doll wearing a black dress, orange and black hat and on the feet were orange shoes, sitting next to her was the letter _**S**_ in orange. Additional decorations on the cake consisted of candy pumpkins, cob webs, bats and other ghoulish looking things. The tables were covered in black and purple, in the center of each table was an orange decorative platter that held a small carved pumpkin lit up by a battery operated candle and next to the pumpkin was a small vase with three long stem deep dark almost black roses. The purple, black and orange colors of the cake continued the Halloween theme throughout the restaurant while purple lights lit up the entire room. It all looked amazing.

"Ella, ladies this is wonderful, thank you all so much for your hard work. Stephanie is going to love this."

The guests were told to arrive promptly at 6:30 for cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres. My plan was for Stephanie and me to arrive shortly after 7:00 to give everyone enough time to get ready and yell surprise. The guests would be in costumes and hopefully masks so there wasn't any reason for anyone to hide. I made sure Hector drove us to the restaurant and he would send a message to the guys when we were a few minutes away.

Not only was Stephanie going to be surprised with a party, I plan on asking her to marry me tonight. I had purchased her ring which was designed by a client of ours. A platinum 2 carat cushioned square diamond surrounded by smaller black diamonds. Triangle shaped diamond on each side of the ring along with four round diamonds below the triangle stones. The black diamonds on the engagement ring were the same as the promise ring I gave Stephanie before I left for my mission. She can use the eternity ring as her wedding band if she wants. I'll leave that up to her.

In addition to the surprise party and proposal, I sent Lester to Miami to pick up Julie; she'll stay for a few days. They arrived early in the afternoon and Lester drove her directly to Valarie's house to hang out with the girls before the party.

We spent the day in the apartment; I didn't want her talking to anyone within the state of New Jersey because I would kill the person who ruined the surprise. We enjoyed being lazy and I made love to my future wife several times throughout the day knowing Julie was going to come back to the apartment with us.

When Stephanie came out in her Wonder Woman outfit, she was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Oh she was very sexy but this costume was definitely not made in China. It hugged her body and gave her curves I didn't know she had. She said she'd been working out with the guys and it showed.

"Well Batman, what do you think?" She asked modeling her costume.

"Babe, you put all other Wonder Woman wannabees to shame." I said licking my lips. "Batman requests the honor of your company." I took her hand and made our way to meet Hector in the garage and we drove to the restaurant.

Hector must have already entered the message in his phone because I noticed he quickly hit send when we were about five minutes away. I instructed the guests to park in the garage across the street and we would park in the restaurant parking lot.

"Are you ready to have some Halloween fun Babe?" I asked as I helped her out of the car.

"I sure am this is going to be great."

Hector opened the door for us and as soon as we walked in everyone shouted **SURPRISE**. She stood with open mouth in shock. Yep I managed to pull it off without having to kill anyone. Score one for her man of mystery.

"Oh my gosh, when did you do all this, you've only been back eight days."

"I had help Babe, you know I couldn't pull this off on my own. Happy Birthday Stephanie."

"Thank you, everything is beautiful inside."

The guests made their way over to us to wish Stephanie a happy birthday and everyone commented on how wonderful we looked. Joe and his girlfriend joined everyone in the birthday wishes. He was dressed in his Navy uniform, how original and his flavor of the month was wearing a French maid costume. My mom was dressed as a Spanish dancer while my dad was a Matador. Helen and Frank Plum were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Grandma Mazur was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, God I hope she doesn't pull up her dress. When Stephanie realized it was Julie standing in front of her, I had to walk away from the screaming. They were like two little girls jumping up and down screeching. Julie was dressed in short shorts one leg was red and one blue with a red, blue and gold jacket, she was wearing black tights and white ankle boots. A short white t-shirt that showed a little skin, on the shirt 'Daddy's Lil Monster' printed in silver glittery things. She was wearing a red, white and blue wig with a face full of make-up and red lipstick. I had to admit, in spite of the tight shorts and shirt, she did look cute.

Both my girls were excited to see each other. We were served drinks and I made sure that Stephanie ate something; I didn't want her drunk before dinner.

"Ranger thank you for doing all of this and for flying Julie in for the party." She said as she kissed me with passion in front of our guests. "You know I love you right?"

"Oh indeed I do and I love you too. Did you see your birthday cake?" I took her to the table. Well the cake was a hit. I hired a photographer who was busy taking pictures of Stephanie and her cake. I think he was a little too attentive to her. I made sure Cal kept an eye on him at all times.

My plan was to propose when she cut her birthday cake as soon as she took her first bite. I couldn't wait for us to finish with dinner. Ella and Tank were the only two who knew that I was going to pop the question tonight. I didn't dare tell Santos, he can't ever keep his mouth shut.

I asked for Champagne to be poured during the cake cutting time so that the guests had a drink to toast her birthday and our engagement. After what felt like hours, dinner was finally over and the tables were being cleared while the cake was rolled to the center of the room and Stephanie was presented with a knife to cut her first piece. She asked me to join her which worked out perfectly for me, I quickly walked over to Tank who was holding the ring box and put it in the pocket of my pants.

Stephanie cut into the cake and I watched as she stuffed the piece in her mouth and I kissed chocolate cake from her lips. She gave me a bite of cake, this was all pretty convenient since I was about to get on my knee.

"Happy Birthday Stephanie, I want to share this special moment to tell you how much I love you and that you mean the world to me. You have brought the light into my dark world. I need that light to continue shining throughout the rest of my life." I got down on my knee, making a dramatic gesture by flipping my cape away. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you marry me and keep that light burning for the rest of our lives until the end of time?" I pulled out the box and removed the ring.

She stood staring at me mouth wide open and tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Yes Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I would be honored to marry you." I stood up and put the ring on her finger. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the floor slightly and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

"No qualifiers, conditions or anything of that nature?" She asked softly.

"Not a single one Babe, I'm never going to be that stupid again. I can promise you that." We continued kissing until our guests clapped and we celebrated our engagement by sharing a glass of champagne with our family and friends.

The party was a huge success and our guests had a wonderful time. It may have been Stephanie's birthday but I will say I received the best gift. The gift of knowing that Stephanie and I will be sharing our lives together and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but my very own Wonder Woman.

"Happy Birthday Babe, are you happy?"

"Yes, very happy."

"I love you Stephanie, since the moment you walked in the doors of the diner. I knew you would change my life forever."

"I love you too Carlos, until the end of time I will love you."

We kissed each other deeply and passionately and all was right in my world because I had a bright future to look forward to with Stephanie as my partner in life. Now she can plan the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N" I own nothing other than the story line and imagination. All characters belong to JE and I'm playing with them and having lots of fun…..Thank you to Natalie Pyles for all your help and filling in for Susan Peters.

Happy Birthday Stephanie Michelle Plum.


End file.
